


История на лестничной площадке, в которой Рё и Учи, возможно, будут хорошей парой. (по мнению Ямашиты Рины)

by hlopushka



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Prophecy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/pseuds/hlopushka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рё умеет предсказывать будущее, но боится и скрывает свой талант. Учи - сосед Рё по лестничной площадке, при каждом появлении которого у Рё просыпается его дар и он начинает "вещать".</p>
            </blockquote>





	История на лестничной площадке, в которой Рё и Учи, возможно, будут хорошей парой. (по мнению Ямашиты Рины)

Новый сосед Нишикидо Рё был очень привлекательным. Рё в общем и целом даже не мог сказать, что именно было привлекательного в тощем высоком крашеном в рыжеватый оттенок парне, жившем по соседству. Но просто как факт - он был очень привлекательным. Его звали Учи Хироки, у него была милая улыбка, и, вообще, кажется, он был очень милым человеком.  
\- Он совершенно невыносим, - фыркнула Рина и съела еще одну ложку салата. Она задумчиво посмотрела на Рё: - Впрочем, возможно, вы будете хорошей парой.  
\- Что? - сказал Рё. Потом подумал еще: - Ты знаешь Учи?  
Рина фыркнула еще раз:  
\- Я знаю всех в нашем доме, дурак. Я заходила к нему познакомиться сразу же после его переезда, принесла ему шоколадное печенье и напросилась на чай.   
\- Ох, - только и мог сказать Рё, - то есть те волшебные пирожки , которые ты принесла мне, когда я переехал, не были твоим способом признаться мне в любви?  
\- Я очень люблю тебя, Рё, - серьезно сказала Рина и поставила чайник кипятиться, - но у тебя же на лбу написано, что ты гей. Будешь чай?  
И, честно говоря, это правда. Уже в тринадцать лет Рё задумался о том, почему ему нравится тихий и неловкий одноклассник Като Шигеаки, а не популярная и веселая Тода Эрика из параллельного класса, которая нравилась всем остальным мальчикам в классе, даже тихому и неловкому Като Шигеаки. Рё помнил, как он задумался обо всем этом и громко сказал самому себе:   
\- Это все ни к чему хорошему не приведет.  
И он был прав, конечно же, Рё убедился в этом уже через три года во время ужасно странного первого романа в его жизни с тихим и неловким Окурой Тадаёши (факт, ему нравился определенный типаж). И дело было даже не в том, что Рё умел предсказывать будущее… Ой, мы еще не говорили об этом, да?  
Сказать по правде, Рё давно понял, что если уж жизнь не удалась, то она не удалась сразу во всех направлениях, поэтому он даже совсем не удивился, когда оказалось, что он не только гей (что в общем уже делало его будущую жизнь сложной и полной приключений, которых он мог бы избежать, если бы был обычным занудным тихим и неловким натуралом), а еще и обладатель великого дара предсказывать будущее. Да-да, как в Гарри Поттере. И да, в основном его предсказания отличались таким же качеством, как и предсказания сумасшедшей очкастой Трелони. То есть, уточним, как раз качеством и не отличались. Вы можете подумать, что это потрясающий дар, который должен был превратить жизнь Рё в один огромный вагон мороженого, ну и в каком-то роде, если считать отмороженную задницу чем-то сходным с вагоном мороженого, так оно и оказалось. (Не спрашивайте, ладно? Это было давно и неправда, и Рё переехал из Кансая в Токио и постарался забыть обо всем, особенно о тихих и неловких парнях.) Но если смотреть по существу, то всякие странные мысли, которые преследовали Рё так, словно у него какое-то обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство (он ходил к терапевту, окей? Доктор Субару сказал, что случай очень странный, но он не видит никаких причин к госпитализации), не делали его жизнь легче. Рё не мог перейти улицу, не сказав вот этой бабушке, что ей не стоит есть столько лука, и в общем и целом он не мог объяснить ей, почему ей его есть нельзя. Или вон тот парень? Никаких кукурузных чипсов с кетчупом по вторникам. Вот с майонезом – пожалуйста, но с кетчупом нельзя никак! Или на работе Рё совсем не мог сказать своему начальнику, что если тот не поедет на встречу выпускников в школе и там не встретится с девочкой, у которой он украл ручку во втором классе, то случится что-то неправильное. В общем, жизнь была ужасно неудобной для Нишикидо Рё. Особенно с тех пор, как он не сказал почтальону, что тому не стоит покупать цветы для жены, и в цветочный магазин врезалась машина. Хорошо, что это была машина скорой помощи, и врачи быстро оказали всем необходимую первую помощь, и почтальон отделался лишь переломом ноги. Рё чувствовал себя ужасно виноватым, ничего не мог с этим поделать.  
\- Печенье будешь? – спросила Рина, заглядывая в шкафчик над плитой.  
\- Я не люблю клубничное печенье, ты же знаешь, - поморщился Рё.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, что оно клубничное? – нахмурилась Рина.  
В общем, Нишикидо Рё был геем и предсказателем, и он держал это в секрете, но во всех этих трех делах, как видите, он был не особенно успешен.  
\- Пахнет клубникой? – неловко ответил Рё, сделал большой глоток чая и закашлялся.

Рё никак не мог отвязаться от мысли, что Учи Хироки его избегает. Прошел всего месяц с тех пор, как Учи переехал в квартиру напротив квартиры Рё, но Учи уже перестал улыбаться Рё при встрече, и сколько Рё ни пытался, он даже нормальной возможности представиться найти не мог.  
\- Мне кажется, Учи меня избегает, - пожаловался он Рине, во внеочередной раз развалившись у нее на кухне. Рина поставила тарелки на стол и ласково потрепала Рё по голове:  
\- Это потому что он считает, что по тебе психушка плачет, малыш. Карри будешь?  
\- Не смешно, - нахмурился Рё.  
\- А я и не шучу, - сказала Рина и достала ложки. – Я специально ради тебя сходила с ним по магазинам. Хочу отметить, что я бы даже одобрила ваши отношения, у него неплохое чувство вкуса и ты бы видел его ногти! Но ты оставил о себе какое-то неизгладимое первое впечатление. Учи-кун даже не рассказал мне, что именно ты сделал.  
\- Да я в жизни с ним не разговаривал, – сокрушенно пробормотал Рё.  
\- Потрясающе, я в восхищении, Нишикидо Рё, - взмахнула ложкой от карри в воздухе Рина, - ты умудряешься отпугивать людей уже одним своим видом. Еще немного и о тебе пойдут слухи.  
\- Если ты их запустишь, - сказал Рё, - я расскажу твоему брату обо всех парнях, что были у тебя за этот месяц. «Рина ни разу не ужинала одна за последний месяц!»  
\- Потому что я ужинала с тобой, идиот, - возмутилась Рина.  
\- Но твой брат-то об этом не знает, - разумно заключил Рё, и его посетило предчувствие, что сегодня не стоит пить чай здесь, потому что Рина туда явно плюнет.

Через два дня Рё нашел письмо у себя в почтовом ящике. Там было написано:  
«Нишикидо Рё. Оставь меня в покое, или я обращусь в полицию. Учи Хироки.»  
Рё не понял, что за фигня, но не мог не обратить внимания, как мило Учи написал иероглифы имени Рё.

Доведенный до белого каления Учи выглядел очень странно, - решил Рё, глядя в побелевшее лицо своего соседа.   
Рине было лень сегодня готовить ужин, поэтому Рё решил позвать ее поесть пиццу в итальянском ресторанчике через дорогу от их дома. Они только успели сделать заказ, как в ресторан влетел Учи Хироки и направился прямиком к их столику. Рё услышал, как Рина рядом затаила дыхание в ожидании сцены.  
И сцену она получила.  
\- ЧТО ЭТО ЗА ХРЕНЬ!? ЧТО ТЫ ЗА ПСИХ! – воскликнул Учи, и люди вокруг притихли, тоже наблюдая за представлением.  
\- Так больше не может продолжаться! - заявил Учи, весьма драматично.  
Рё ничего не понимал. Но разозленный Учи выглядел еще более привлекательно, чем обычно.  
\- Ты так и будешь молчать? – спросил Учи все еще на повышенных тонах, схватил Рё за грудки и потряс.  
Рё почувствовал, как Рина рядом напряглась. Рё открыл рот, но не знал, что вообще можно сказать. А потом Учи еще раз тряханул Рё, наклонился к нему еще ближе (все еще с побелевшим лицом и расширенными глазами) и поцеловал его.  
Рина рядом громко выдохнула.  
Рё все еще ничего не понимал. Но Учи очень хорошо целовался. Просто потрясающе.

Новый сосед Учи Хироки был очень странным.   
То есть сначала он показался Учи совершенно нормальным, да и Рина, девушка, живущая двумя этажами выше, за чаем упомянула его пару раз за время разговора, и было видно, что она с ним в хороших отношениях. Так что Учи совсем не ожидал, что Нишикидо Рё такой в жизни окажется таким странным.  
Учи открывал дверь, когда Нишикидо как раз выходил из своей.  
\- Добрый день, - улыбнулся Учи. – Меня зовут Учи Хироки, я ваш новый сосед.  
Нишикидо Рё кивнул.  
\- Четырнадцать девятнадцать двадцать восемь тридцать четыре, - замогильным голосом произнес он, и Учи уставился на него, ожидая продолжения фразы, объяснения шутки или еще чего, но Нишикидо Рё просто развернулся и вошел обратно в свою квартиру, словно выходил только для того, чтобы сообщить Учи этот бесполезный набор чисел.

Учи постучал в дверь, и Нишикидо Рё открыл дверь.   
\- О, - сказал Учи, - привет, я принес пиво. Будешь пиво? Ты не поверишь, но у нас в университете устроили небольшое казино на праздниках, и с этим набором чисел, что ты мне дал, я выиграл сто тысяч йен в рулетку! Вот это совпадение, да?  
Нишикидо Рё посмотрел на Учи стеклянными глазами, и Учи впервые задумался, не сидит ли парень на наркотиках, наклонил голову на бок и сказал все тем же загробным голосом:  
\- Третий слева, а не четвертый, придурок.  
И с этим Нишикидо Рё захлопнул дверь перед лицом удивленного Учи.  
И Учи бы забыл об этом совершенно, но через три дня, повинуясь какому-то внезапному порыву (и внезапному голосу Нишикидо Рё в голове), Учи вытянул третий билет слева из кучи, а не четвертый, который тут же взял следующий за Учи парень, вроде бы Кояма его звали. Кояма глубоко вздохнул и помрачнел. Учи заглянул в свой билет, улыбнулся и мысленно поблагодарил дурацкого соседа.

В следующий раз Учи столкнулся с Нишикидо в лифте. Учи неторопливо выстукивал ритм ногой, пока лифт медленно ехал вниз.  
\- У меня появился шанс поехать на стажировку во Францию, - радостно сообщил он Нишикидо, хотя тот его и не спрашивал. – Вот сейчас отвезу документы в университет, если успею за два часа, то поеду. Это так важно для меня, Нишикидо-кун, ты не представляешь.  
\- Важно, - повторил Нишикидо, и Учи поморщился: как ему не надоедает говорить этим замогильным голосом. – Очень важно поехать не под землей.  
\- Да? А что там? Снова поезда поотменяли? Что-то снова на рельсах? – Учи помрачнел.  
\- Очень важно, - повторил Нишикидо, и Учи кивнул.  
\- Спасибо, что предупредил.

\- Я ненавижу тебя, - Учи стучал в закрытую дверь Нишикидо Рё. - Я ненавижу тебя! Я проторчал в этой дурацкой пробке на автобусе сорок минут и опоздал! И я проверил, никаких проблем с метро не было, что ты за человек!  
Учи стукнул еще раз в дверь, облокотился на нее и сполз вниз. Он обнял свои колени и попытался сдержать слезы:  
\- Это было очень важно для меня.

Учи пошел с Риной по магазинам, потому что она все же достаточно приятный человек, и в отличие от Нишикидо Рё, не делала ему никаких гадостей. Пока что по крайней мере, - мрачно подумал Учи, но достаточно активно обсудил с Риной маникюрные салоны и лучшие коктейльные бары в округе.  
\- Нишикидо-сан какой-то ужасно странный и неприятный человек, - сказал Учи честно, пытаясь закрыть тему, которая продолжала всплывать в разговоре.

В следующий раз он наткнулся на Нишикидо у почтовых ящиков на первом этаже.  
\- Как ты мог? – спросил Учи, все еще дико разозленный.  
Нишикидо начал что-то говорить своим загробным голосом, но Учи это все уже слишком надоело.  
\- Заткнись, хватит, я не хочу знать, меня бесит то, как ты говоришь, меня бесит, что ты говоришь, меня бесит все о тебе, не общайся больше со мной никогда!  
И Учи поспешил наверх, к себе.

Когда он узнал о случившемся, о падении самолета, Учи сначала вообще ничего не понял. Он подумал, как опасно все же летать самолетами, о том, что очень жаль. И только потом мозг как-то сдвинулся, когда вокруг повисла такая напряженная тишина, и все в университете замолчали. Все в университете замолчали, сотни людей замерли на месте, уставившись в свои телефоны, и у Учи наконец-то даты сошлись в голове. Это был самолет, на котором полетели участники стажировки во Францию. Это был самолет, на котором полетел бы он во Францию, если бы он прошел конкурс, если бы он успел подать документы, если бы этот идиотский Нишикидо не помешал ему…  
Учи сам не понял, как он оказался у своего дома, вот вроде бы только минуту назад он был у своего университетского корпуса, а вот он уже проходил мимо итальянского ресторана. Он вошел внутрь, потому что у него внезапно пересохло в горле, и он понял, что умрет, если не попьет воды.  
Внутри сидел Нишикидо Рё. Он говорил что-то Рине, и Рина смеялась, и голос Нишикидо был нормальным. Ну конечно, он был нормальным, - зло подумал Учи, в такой ненормальный день. У него начали трястись руки, и Учи подлетел к их столику:  
\- ЧТО ЭТО ЗА ХРЕНЬ? ЧТО ТЫ ЗА ПСИХ? – верещал Учи и не мог остановиться.   
Что он на самом деле хотел спросить: как ты делаешь это? Почему ты делаешь это? Почему спас меня, но не остальных?  
\- Так больше не может продолжаться, - сказал Учи.  
Мне нужны ответы.  
\- Ты так и будешь молчать? – взвинчено накинулся Учи на Нишикидо и схватил его за грудки.  
И, сам не понимая, что он делает, но зная, что он поступит так еще не один раз (и для этого ему не надо было быть предсказателем), он поцеловал Нишикидо.  
Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на "Голубой огонек" 2011 года на задание "С умеет предсказывать будущее, но боится и скрывает свой талант. B - сосед С по лестничной площадке, при каждом появлении которого у С просыпается его дар и он начинает "вещать".


End file.
